wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/22
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Nowy obywatel Stanów Zjednoczonych. Tego samego dnia dowiedziała się cała Ameryka o nieporozumieniu między kapitanem Nichollem i prezydentem Barbicanem i o tegoż dziwnem rozwiązaniu. Rola, którą w całem tem zajściu odegrał Europejczyk, jego nadspodziewany projekt, usuwający wszelkie trudności, ta jednomyślna zgoda dwóch rywali i wspólny udział Francyi i Stanów Zjednoczonych w zajęciu krain księżycowych, to wszystko powiększyło jeszcze popularność Michała Ardaua. Wiemy, jak prędko osobami wybranemi zajmują się Yankesy. Tem bardziej możemy być przekonani o zapale dla odważnego Francuza, że działo się to w kraju, gdzie poważni ludzie zaprzęgają się do powozu tanecznicy i obwożą ją w tryumfie. Ze Ardauowi nie wyprzężono powozu, to tylko dlatego może, że go nie miał, ale za to żadnych oznak uwielbienia nie szczędzono dla Europejczyka. Nie było jednego mieszkańca, któryby sercem i myślą nie sprzyjał Ardauowi. Ex pluribus unum – jak powiada przysłowie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Od tego dnia nie miał Ardau ani chwili czasu ani spokoju. Deputacye z różnych krańców Unii męczyły go bez miary i końca. Musiał je przyjmować chcąc nie chcąc, ściskać niezliczoną ilość rąk, a przytem i mów nie szczędzić, przez co zachrypł na dobre, a bezustanne toasty na pomyślność wszystkich hrabstw Unii o mało nie nabawiły go kataru żołądkowego. Takie powodzenie i przyjęcie upoiłoby niejednego, ale Ardau był jak zawsze tylko dowcipnym i figlarnym. Pomiędzy innemi i deputacya „lunatyków” nie omieszkała złożyć hołd przyszłemu zdobywcy księżyca. Kilku nawet z tych biedaków, silnie w Ameryce reprezentowanych, było u niego z prośbą, aby ich zabrał ze sobą do ojczyzny; niektórzy utrzymywali, że umieją język księżycowy i ofiarowali się nauczyć tegoż Ardaua. Francuz przystał na ich niewinne szaleństwa i przyjął różne polecenia do mieszkańców księżycowych. – Dziwna waryacya – rzekł potem do Barbicana – waryacya, która owłada często i wyższe umysły. Jeden z naszych najsławniejszych uczonych, Arago, mówił mi, że wielu ludzi uczonych, zwykle zimnego usposobienia, popadało w namiętności i najrozmaitsze dziwactwa, jedynie dlatego, że zostawali pod wpływem księżyca. Czy wierzysz w wpływ księżyca na słabości ludzkie? – Mało – odparł prezydent Gun-klubu. – I ja także nie wierzę, a przecież historya podaje nam o tem zadziwiające fakta. I tak w r. 1693 podczas epidemii najwięcej umarło ludzi dnia 21. stycznia podczas zaćmienia księżyca. Sławny Bacon mdlał podczas każdego zaćmienia i zostawał w omdleniu aż do zejścia księżyca. Król Karol VI popadł w r. 1399 sześć razy w pomieszanie zmysłów, i to na nowiu i przy ostatniej kwadrze. Niektórzy lekarze twierdzą, że epilepsya i inne słabości nerwowe podlegają wpływowi zmian tej gwiazdy nocnej. Gal zauważał, że osoby słabowite popadały w eksaltacye podczas nowin i pełni. – Oprócz tego mamy jeszcze tysiące spostrzeżeń, robionych na chorych na malignę, jasnowidzenie, które dowodzą, że księżyc ma dziwny i niewytłómaczony wpływ na słabości ziemskie. – Ależ jakim sposobem? dlaczego? – zapytał prezydent Gun-klubu. – Dlaczego? – odrzekł Ardau – dalibóg, chyba dam ci te samą odpowiedź, jaka dał Arago 19 wieków po Plutarchu: dlatego może, ponieważ to nie jest prawdą. W całym tym odniesionym tryumfie nie udało się Ardauowi uniknąć pańsczczyzny, jaka połączoną bywa niekiedy ze stanowiskiem osławionego człowieka. Znalazł się nawet przedsiębiorca, niejaki Barnum, który ofiarował Ardauowi milion, aby się pozwolił obwozić po miastach Stanów Zjednoczonych i pokazywać jako szczególne zwierzę. Michał Ardau kazał mu się samemu obwozić, i odprawił przedsiębiorcę z niczem. Ponieważ nie przyjął on propozycyi zadowolenia ciekawości publicznej, obiegały cały świat jego portrety i wszędzie można je było napotkać na pierwszych miejscach w albumach. Od naturalnej wielkości do mikroskopijnych odbić, mógł każdy mieć portret tego bohatera, w najrozmaitszych pozach, samą głowę, biust, całą postać, profil, en face, en trois quart, a nawet i z tyłu. Odbić zrobiono przeszło 150 tysięcy eksemplarzy, a gdyby był poświęcił się na relikwie i sprzedawał swoje włosy po dolarze za sztukę, byłby nie małą zrobił fortunę, ale nie chciał ze sposobności korzystać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wcale nie był on przeciw tej popularności. I owszem, oddał się na usługi publiczności i korespondował z całym światem. Chwytano też jego żarty i powtarzano dowcipy, rozpowszechniano je, szczególnie zaś takie, o których nigdy mu się nie śniło. Przypisywano mu je i w tem też był bardzo bogaty. Nietylko mężczyźni, ale i kobiety liczyły się w szeregi jego zwolenników. Ileż korzystnych małżeństw mógłby był zawrzeć, gdyby się chciał był „ustalić”. Szczególnie stare mistres, które od czterdziestu wiosen siedziały na koszu, wzdychały po całych dniach i nocach nad jego fotografiami. Z wszelką pewnością byłby znalazł setki towarzyszek życia, choćby nawet podał jako warunek „towarzyszenie w podróży nadpowietrznej”. Kobiety są dzielne, jeżeli się niczego nie boją. Pomimo to nie miał on zamiaru zaludniać kontynent księżycowy i przenosić tam krzyżowaną rasę francuzko-amerykańską. Odrzucił więc wszelką tej podobną gotowość. Nie chciał on grać tam na górze rolę Adama z którą córą Ewy; bał się napotkać same węże. Kiedy mu się nareszcie udało usunąć od objawów radości i uwielbienia, poszedł odwiedzić kolumbiadę w towarzystwie swych przyjaciół. Jej bowiem zawdzięczał swą sławę. Zresztą zrobił znaczne postępy w balistyce, od kiedy zaczął żyć z Barbicanem, J. T. Mastonem et tutti guanti. Największą jego przyjemnością było powtarzać tym zacnym artylerzystom, iż są tylko gładkimi i uczonymi mordercami. Pod tym względem nie miały końca dowcipy jego. Przy odwiedzinach kolumbiady podziwiał ją i zachwycał się nią ogromnie, zszedłszy aż na dno tego olbrzymiego działa, które niebawem na księżyc wyrzucić go miało. – Przynajmniej – mawiał on – ta armata nikogo nie pozbawi życia, a wasze działa, które zapalają, mordują i niszczą, nie mają serca, i nie chciejcie mię przekonywać o przeciwieństwie, bo nie uwierzę. Teraz poznajmy projekt J. T. Mastona. Otóż kiedy sekretarz Gun-klubu usłyszał, że Barbicane i Nicholl przyjęli wniosek Michała Ardaua, postanowił i on przyłączyć się do nich i zrobić wycieczkę we czwórkę. Prosił więc o przyjęcie go do towarzystwa podróży. Barbicane nie mogąc wprost odmówić, tłómaczył mu, że kula nie może pomieścić tylu podróżnych. Zrozpaczony J. T. Maston udał się do Michała Ardaua, który znowu ze swej strony dosadnimi argumentami radził mu pozostać na ziemi. – Widzisz, mój stary Mastonie – rzekł mu Ardau – nie bierz moich słów w złem znaczeniu, ale naprawdę, tak między nami powiedziawszy, jesteś nadto niezupełnym, żebyś mógł pokazać się na księżycu. – Jak to niezupełny? – zawołał porywczy inwalida. – Tak, mój zacny przyjacielu. Pomyśl tylko, gdybyśmy tam u góry napotkali mieszkańców, chciałżebyś im dać tak smutne o nas wyobrażenie? pouczać ich żywym przykładem, co to jest wojna? powiedzieć, że połowę naszego czasu spędzamy na wzajemnem żarciu się, tłuczeniu i łamaniu rąk i nóg, i to na ziemi, któraby mogła wyżywić sto miliardów mieszkańców, a na której ledwie tysiąc dwieście milionów żyje? Pewnieby nas zaraz wypędzili. Dajmy temu pokój. – A jeżeli wy zajedziecie tam pokawałkowani – bronił się Maston – to będziecie także niezupełni. – Naturalnie – odrzekł Michał Ardau – ale my nie przybędziemy tam wcale w kawałkach. Przygotowawcze doświadczenia z dnia 18. października kazały się spodziewać bardzo pomyślnego wypadku. Barbicane, który chciał się przekonać o wielkości siły wstrząsającej w chwili wystrzału kuli, sprowadził z arsenału Pensakoli moździeż obwodu trzydziestu dwu cali. Ustawił go na brzegu Hilisboru, aby bomba wystrzelona spadła do morza, tak, aby jej raut złagodniał. W ten sposób chciano dochodzić wstrząśnienia kuli przy wystrzale, a nie odbicia się jej przy spadnięciu. Przygotowano do tego doświadczenia kulę wydrążoną. Na sieci sprężyn z najlepszej stali pociągnięte grube obicie, okrywało wnętrze tego wagonu. Było to prawdziwe wywatowane gniazdko. – Jaka szkoda, że nie można się tam ulokować! – zawołał J. T. Maston z żalem, że jego tusza nie pozwalała mu narazić się na małą próbę. Do tej zachwycająco urządzonej bomby drzwiczkami zamykalnej, wrzucono najpierw kota, a potem wiewiórkę, własność sekretarza Gun-klubu. Była ona ulubienicą Mastona, ale chciano przekonać się, jak zniesie to stworzenie, nie lubiące wstrząśnień, tę podróż probierczą. Moździeż nabito 160 funtami prochu, bombę wpakowano do lufy i wystrzelono. Raptownie wzniosła się kula prawie do tysiąca stóp w górę, potem zarysowując łuk, spadła w nurty morza. Nie tracąc czasu, podążył okręt przygotowany na miejsce, gdzie kula upadła, zręczni nurkowie rzucili się w wodę i bombę odszukawszy, na wierzch dobyli. Nawet pięć minut nie upłynęło od chwili zamknięcia zwierząt do bomby, a już odśrubowywano drzwi ich wiezienia. Ardau, Barbicane, Maston i Nicholl, obecni na okręcie, oczekiwali otwarcia bomby z niemałą niecierpliwością. W chwili odchylenia drzwiczek, wyskoczył kot, wprawdzie trochę potłuczony, ale niezdradzający wcale śladów nadpowietrznej podróży. Wiewiórki zaś nie było. Wszelkie poszukiwania daremne; ani śladu. Ostatecznie, cóż się z nią stać mogło? Nic innego, tylko kot zjadł swego towarzysza. J. T. Maston zasmucił się bardzo stratą biednej swej wiewióreczki. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak zaszły wypadek zanotować w martyrologii naukowej. Skutkiem wykonanej próby znikły wszelkie wahania się i obawy; zresztą, podług planu Barbicana, miała być kula jeszcze więcej udoskonaloną i wstrząśnienie prawie zupełnie zniesione. Już teraz nic nie przeszkadzało zamierzonej podróży – tylko jechać! Dwa dni potem doszło Ardaua pismo od prezydenta Stanów, bardzo adresatowi schlebiające. Rząd odznaczył go tym samym tytułem, co rycerskiego markiza de la Fayette: nadał mu tytuł obywatela Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki.